Aliens and Alphas
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: This is kind of a cross over between I am number four and Teen wolf! What happens when Phoenix a girl with more secretes then ever one in beacon hill catches the eyes of a certain green eyed alpha? Derek/OC Starts in season two
1. Chapter 1

"Tyson, screaming at it isn't gonna give you service." I state with an eye roll.

Tyson examines his useless phone. "I'm supposed to call the real estate agent, before we get there." He sighs annoyed.

"Relax, we can always use those can phone's like in those old cartoons." I say.

I cup one hand over my ear and reach over cupping the other over his ear.

"Tyson, do you copy?" I nearly yell.

His glare makes me drop my hands into my lap and huff a breath through my nose.

"Just...stop...trying to make jokes. Comedies not your strong suit." He says with an eye roll and wave of the hand.

"Well." I scoff turning toward the window. "Tell me how you really feel why don't ya?" I mutter under my breath.

Scew him, I thought it was funny.

At least I can maintain some humor after six days in this god forsaken car.

Not to mention my ipod dying at day three, causing me to spend the last three days being tortured by the classical music station.

'It strengthens your brain' Tyson told me.

Yeah, and kills your spirit.

Tyson digs around under the seat, one hand on the wheel as he tried to find his phone charger.

I took in my surroundings as we passed the 'welcome to beacon hills' sign.

Yeah hot and sunny California my ass.

I think to myself as we pass nothing but trees and fog and cloudy skies.

No, suntans, no beach, no boardwalk, no California.

And what the hell is that greasy fat fried dinner that we're pulling up in front of like were gonna go inside.

"Hey look at that nix, a real old time dinner." Tyson said pointing to it.

I snort.

"Don't snort at me." He scolded.

"I didn't snort im simply getting use to all this California air." I defend.

"Realy?" He says unimpressed.

"Mmhhmm. It's not like new york, way too many trees and clean air. maybe I should go suck on the tail pipe for a minute or two.." I tail off with a sarcastic smile.

Tyson face palms.

"Phoenix, please. It's not gonna be forever."

"It never is." I snark back.

"But!" He continues.

"I need you to be on your best behavior, I have an old friend here who might be able to help us out for awhile, and that means laying low, not causing trouble and watching your temper."

He says pointedly.

I sigh throwing my hands into the air. "Fine. just consider me an angel." I jumped out of the car slamming the door shut behind me.

I heard tysons door shut behind me as I power walked into the dingy little dinner, tyson hot on my heels.

I pushed through the door, the chime signaling my arrival catching every ones attention in the small building.

I was probably a sight to see.

Ruby colored hair ombre blonde on the bottom half, twisted into a pony tail showing off my ear piercings and my tattoo on my neck.

Flawless porcelain skin on display from the lack of make-up.

High cheek bones, and a petite nose draw the eyes to my face.

Where they stay stuck on my large, liquid gold colored eyes rimmed in dark green, and full wine colored lips, those being my two prominent features.

I cross my arms over my chest causing my over sized sweat sweated to slip off one shoulder.

It was white with a black dream catcher printed on the front, matching my black and white tribal print leggings and black combat boots.

Tyson was the opposite of me, tan, with warm brown eyes and hair to match.

His brown hair hung in slight waves right to the top of his shoulders, and matched his five o clock shadow.

He hardly 'blended in' though with his worn out jeans, tight grey t-shirt, biker boots and leather trench coat.

He easily won your trust though, with those warm brown eyes, charming smile, and loric accent.

The loric accent sounded like something I would describe as French with a twinge of something else you can't quiet place.

Even after all these years it still hung heavy over his words.

Stranger still, I still had mine.

Well at least when I got mad, all my words would heat and slur together in a mix of loric flare and fury.

'Another reason to mind your temper!' Tyson would remind me.

Still, the difference in our features always put me alittle on edge.

Tyson was posing as my Dad, but what dad doesn't look anything like his daughter?

We always just said, I was a spitting image of my mother and got all my looks from her.

We could pull it off with our personalities, constantly budding heads like father and daughter, and holding our selves in the same manner.

Who Is Tyson really?

A warrior from my planet assigned to protect me.

My planet?

I just sound crazy now don't I?

Well allow me to explain.

I come from a gorgeous planet call Lorien.

Our people we're slip into two groups, the Lorien guard, and the cepon.

Year's ago our planet had started to die, much like earths global warming, and to stop the planets decay, we got rid of all out weapons and anything harmful.

As a result of that, some of our people developed powers, or what we call legacies in order to protect our planet.

Those people were the Lorien guard.

The cepon, were the people who didn't develop legacies, they ran the planet and trained us.

See, when a new guard is born were not raised by our parents, we live with our grandparents, and were assigned a cepon.

Tyson was assigned to me.

When we left we were almost to young to remember.

Almost.

In fact most of us don't remember anything from that day.

Or so Tyson had told me, but I do.

It sometimes terrorizes me in my dreams.

I remember the ground shook, and the sky was full of fire, and my feet were soaked in the blood of my people.

Only nine of us and our cepons got out alive.

The nine of us were special said to take on the rolls of our elders, the oldest and most powerful of our kind.

It took us a year to get here, I was five when we landed.

We were instructed to assimilate ourselves into the culture, to blend in and then return once Lorein was once again able to sustain life.

The nine of us had to scatter, go our own ways.

For how long? nobody knew. We still don't.

It was how we protected ourselves, the charm placed on us before we left only worked if we weren't together.

It guaranteed that we could only be killed in order of our numbers, but only if we were apart.

If we were to come together then the charm would be broken.

This charm also came with a warning system, when one of us died their symbol would burn itself into our ankles.

It let us know when we were next.

My first scar came when I was nine, The pain so unbearable that I screamed myself out of a dead sleep.

I don't sleep well anymore.

The second came when I was twelve, As soon as I felt that pain I knew what was happening It still hurt but it was bearable this time.

I was at the park and the searing heat from it lift the grass on fire around me.

We left that night.

The third scar came a week ago.

What could kill such powerful aliens? you might asks.

The same thing that kill the rest of our race.

The mogodorians.

Another alien race close in distance to our own, they took lorien for it's recourses we were told.

But if that were true, then why have they been hunting us down so desperately for twelve years after they already destroyed the planet?

I don't know...yet.

All I know is that they won't stop until were dead.

Every last one of us.

They caught number one in Malaysia.

Number two in England.

And number three in Kenya.

Number fours number is up.

I am number five, and my time is coming soon.

...

A/N!

Hey guys!

So I stared writing Aliens and Alphas along time ago and didn't like how it was going and I deleted it, I got the inspiration for an even better version of this story, and started to write it!

This is the introduction chapter and you guys get to tell me if you think I should continue or not!

I hope you like it!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

After thirty minutes of playing, 'perfect daughter' in front of a bunch of nosy strangers, Phoenix was more then happy to be leaving the dinner.

Her stomach full of, French fries and a chocolate milkshake, something that she loved but rarely had, she was constantly training, so she had to eat healthy foods only.

She rolled her window down, and allowed herself a small smile. She loved to wind, but she hated the sound, she had enhanced senses one of the many things that came with the territory of being loric, and the roar of the wind was something she found deafening.

As she held her hand out the window and ran her fingers through the wind, she just kept telling herself that this time it would work, she would control herself, blend in, and nobody would know the difference.

What she didn't know however was that, the house Tyson had purchased was right next door to the sheriff, where a overly curious sixteen year-old boy with a buzz cut, sat at his computer in front of his window.

And that window had a perfect view of they're house.

...

Stiles was drawn away from his research, on this lizard creature reeking havoc on the small town, when he heard a car door slam shut.

Peeking out his window he was met with the sight, of a man and a teenage girl that looked to be around his age, and although she and the man looked nothing alike he had to assume that she was his daughter.

People often don't count on the way that stiles seems to be able to pick up on every little detail about a person just by watching them, underestimating the amazing way his mind works because of his ADHD.

Immediately, he's drawn in by her appearance. He watches in fascination, as her ruby red pony tail bounces with every step she takes. He also notices how each step she takes seems to me cautious and thought out.

He tilts his head to the side as he notices, the way her eyes seem to follow ever little movement around her, making her seem on edge, if not slightly paranoid. And his brows furrow when he takes in the fact that the light seems to make the strangely beautiful gold color of her iris's sparkle.

He smiles slightly, as she tips her head back, letting the warmth of the setting sun spread over her flawless porcelain skin.

He observes the way the pair moves around each other, as they carry in the vary few things they have with them - that in itself being odd and already having him on guard and suspicious.

He notices the way they keep an eye on each other, moving easily and efficiently, he notices the father/daughter like bond between them- yet he still has his doubts about that- but he also notices that it's hard to tell who holds the real authority between the two.

The man is no doubt intimidating, and stern keeping her in check with firm glances and the odd harsh glare every once in a while as they work.

But... he also can't help but see that the young girl radiates a sense of power, he can tell just by the way she holds herself with her head up high and her back straight, shoulders back and muscles tense.

She seems to have a rebellious personality, if the way she quickly bites something back every time the man seems to scold or correct her on something was anything to go by.

He bites his lip and frowns when he picks up on the small ticks that give away the fact that she has an anger problem, like the way she clenches her jaw, or stops to take a deep breath and clench her hands into fist, when the man calls something after her.

All in all he's both intrigued and concerned about this new neighbors. When they go in the house for the night stiles tries to go back to his research reminding himself to tell Scott about his weird new neighbors at school in the morning just in case there was something inhuman about the two.

But his focus if once again drawn to the house when the sound of a window opening catches his attention, he watches as the mystery girl carefully slides open the window to what must be her room, and gracefully climbs out onto the roof, she's changed into a pair of thick black yoga pant's and a black and white sports bra, her ruby hair is out of its pony tail falling freely down around her shoulders and ending at the small of her back.

She effortlessly pulls herself up a little higher onto the flatest part of the roof, and lays down one leg bent up and her arm hanging off the edge, her fingers brushing through the breeze along with her hair.

In the light of the moon he can see how tired and worn out she truly looks she seems to be both praying for sleep and fighting against her own exhaustion, but still she smiles one of those rare blinding ones that hardly any one ever has, and she watches the sky fixated on the stairs and plants, like its the best thing in the world.

She's still there when he finally calls it a night and drags himself to bed some time later.

...

A short drive from the dinner, stood a small house with a 'for rent' sign in the front yard.

Phoenix didn't pay much attention to it when they pulled up, they were all the same anyways, a door, some walls, a couple windows, and a roof.

This one was however a lot bigger then they usually went for. It had a small basement where Tyson set up all his computers and monitors, the first floor was a simple little living room, at the front of the house in perfect view of the big bay window.

It also had a small kitchen, phoenix sneered at the bright orange color it was painted, the stair case was also at the back of the house, it led to a large bedroom, a storage room, and a bathroom.

The last door at the end of the hallway led up to the attic. It was wide open and painted a shocking red color, there was a bed in the middle and a dresser off to the side. But the thing that really made phoenix want it, was the windows, they were perfect for climbing out of silently and on to the roof.

After a quick run through of the house they got to work carrying in the few things they had with them - it was a rental property and most of the furniture was already there- just tyson's computers, my loric chest, and a few large suit cases that usually stayed packed.

As they worked, the odd pair bickered and teased each other like they always did when they were trying to keep there minds off the fact that they had moved to another new place without any knowledge if anyone had noticed or followed them out here.

It didn't help that phoenix could feel eyes on her the entire time they were coming in and out of the house, she subtlety glanced around and out of the corner of her eye she noticed, a boy about her age watched from the window next door.

She heaved a sigh of relief, she could deal with nosy neighbors she'd done it before, what she didn't know if she could deal with was how intently he seemed to be watching here. He was wary of them that's for sure.

Her mind wandered on about the boy sometime later as they settled in she let it until the sky got dark, then she did what she always did.

She said goodnight to Tyson leaving him in the basement in front of his many computer screens where he'd stay probably most of the night, and she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. She let her hair down from it pony tail sighing softly at the feeling of the silky tresses tumbling down around her shoulders and back.

She grimaced as she dry swallowed a sleeping pill, she had terrible nightmares without them, sometimes she still does - more often then not really- but the pills kept her from screaming somehow.

She flounced over to her window easily throwing it open, and gracefully slid out and on to the roof. She felt those eyes again as she carefully climbed higher onto the roof.

She laid down like she always does, one leg bend up and her arms hanging off the side brushing through the slight breeze along with her hair, she allowed herself to smile when the moonlight hit her skin, covering every inch of it.

She loved the stars and planets, knowing that lorien was right up there with them, one thing she remembered about her planet was that it was so close to the stars, that at night time it looked as if you could just reach out and touch them.

That was probably what she missed most.

She fought to stay awake until the curious boys light went out sometime really late at night - or maybe extremely early in the morning - and then she fell asleep.

Yes on the roof, like she always does close to the stars, and home.

She had school in the morning, and she was determined to find the whiskey eyed neighbor she now had, and 'talk to him' about spying on neighbors.

She's pretty sure it's illegal.

But for the sheriffs son?


End file.
